


Wow, I Love You

by saintsugoi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, a bunch of different aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsugoi/pseuds/saintsugoi
Summary: You love your boyfriend no matter what universe you’re in? Fricking crazy bro





	Wow, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to some of my fave AUs in this fandom :D  
> Also rating might change with the prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt bang, the prompt was: “Are you trying to be funny or do you just think I’m stupid?”

“What do you mean?” Alfred smirked through the bars at the scowling officer. He damn well knew what he did judging by the echoing sigh he drew from the other.

“You’re a damn wanker, Jones.” He replied, trying to hold back anger with professional demeanor. Turning back to his desk with a huff, Alfred couldn’t help but notice his reddening cheeks with a chuckle.

“Quiet, you.” He hissed, sitting at his desk and scribbling something down in seemingly neat handwriting. 

“You know,” Alfred couldn’t help his face twisting into a grin again. “I think you’re kind of cute.”

“And?” Came the annoyed response, along with the sound of the officer flipping through his papers. 

“I don’t know, maybe I could admire your pretty face more if you got your ass over here.” 

His gaze snapped over to the man in the cell, teeth grit. “Why I never- you think that’s an acceptable way to talk to an officer of the law?!” 

“Well, no..” He shrugged, carefully considering his words. “I just thought you could show me a bit of discipline... for being a bad boy.” 

Lacing gloved fingers through his thin, wiry hair, he sighed. “You realize being arrested for a crime doesn’t always cater to your BDSM porn fantasies, do you?” 

“I’m hurt, officer. You don’t really know everything, do you?”

“I’ve learnt everything I need to know just by looking at you.” Resting his head on a hand, he glared at him.

“Awfully presumptuous of you to question a stranger about his kinks.” 

“You’re not a stranger. I know most everything about you after looking over your records.” 

“Hmm,” he nodded. “You’re still a stranger to me.” 

He sighed. “Kirkland.” 

“Huh?” Alfred cocked his head slightly, cowlick bouncing. 

“Actually-“ He looked at him without anger in his tone for the first time that night. “Officer Kirkland. There... we’re not strangers anymore.”

Alfred nodded pensively, then smiled. “Nice to meet you, officer.” 

“You were acting awfully bold just a few minutes ago. What happened?” It was Kirkland’s turn to smirk. 

“I figured you didn’t like it, so I stopped.” 

“Courteous of you, but that’s not what you said when you were drunkenly flirting with me all the way to the station.” 

“It was worth a try, I’d say.”

There was a moment of silence between them. Suddenly, Kirkland stood up, slowly making his way toward the cell. Alfred’s eyes widened a little at his assertiveness. Once he was standing toe to toe with his captured, he tilted his head. 

“Well? I’m over here, get a good look at me.” 

“You’re not that bad looking at a distance.,” he muttered softly. “But you’re gorgeous up close.” 

“That’s quite a 180.,” Kirkland chuckled. “You’re not too bad looking yourself, if I’m being frank.” 

“Hah!” He barked out a laugh. “I knew you had the hots for me. I could see it in your eyes, especially when you were pissed.” 

“That’s ridiculous. You’re about as perceptive as a piece of paper is 3D.” He countered teasingly, walking back to sit at his desk.

“Come on!” Alfred pouted. “Most people can’t even see my epic ability! I promise, I can read you better than you think.” 

“Go ahead.” 

He perked up. “For real?”

“I don’t see why not.” 

“Alright...” Alfred pressed his fingers to his temple, eyes screwed shut. “You... want to ask me on a date, and... you want my number!”

“And it took your ‘immense psychic abilities’ to guess that?” 

“Sure did. When I get out of here, we’re going on a date.” Alfred definitely couldn’t suppress his enthusiasm.

“Why not. I know a good place around these parts. A bit shady, perfect for your lot.” 

“I like the way you think!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this sucks. Send some requests in if you wanna


End file.
